


【VD】农场计划

by Farm_of_Sodoma



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 不适的请走开, 童车
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farm_of_Sodoma/pseuds/Farm_of_Sodoma
Summary: 但丁的重新养成计划不知道会不会有后续，随想随写随加tag既然截图文档都有了，注册可见好像也没什么意义了。哈。





	1. Chapter 1

偌大的庄园里就只有幻影围着他小跑着转圈，对着他喷鼻息，格雷芬站在旁边枝丫上不停地烦他。

“但丁，你哥哥快回来了，你今天可要被打屁股咯！”

“打就打！”但丁一屁股坐在地上，练习用的木剑丢在一旁，“练练练练练，两年了！还只是正劈和哼劈！他那些炫酷的招式根本都没有教过我！”他整个人躺在草皮上，伸展四肢，“嘴上说着要我长大之后跟他一起打恶魔，他根本就没打算教我东西！”

“你才十岁，小屁孩，你爸爸给你的叛逆剑你可还拿不动。”格雷芬拍了拍翅膀，“这次你被打屁股我可帮不了你了。”

“他才不会——”但丁咬了咬嘴唇，最后背对格雷芬，“哼。他今天会回来才怪了。报仇，报仇……他根本就不爱我。”

“事实上，我爱你。”

一个声音突兀地出现，但丁猛地跳起来，看到他哥哥和身后合上的次元斩门，手足无措了一会儿，然后站定，双手在背后绞着手指：“维吉尔。”

“但是，看来你没有完成今天的功课。”

“要被打屁股咯！”格雷芬哈哈大笑，在维吉尔瞪了它一眼之后飞上天盘旋了半圈，和幻影一起化成了黑色气体，回到了维吉尔体内深处。

但丁绞着手指，脸皱成一团。维吉尔身后出现了树枝长成的高背座椅，他坐了下去，阎魔刀化成光也回到他体内。

“我的要求是什么？”

“每天正劈两百次，横劈两百次。”

“你完成了多少？”

“……正劈五十三次，横劈没有做。”

维吉尔看着他：“抬起头看着我。”

但丁抬起了头，看到年长的哥哥眼里冰冷的怒气，想起过往的责罚，忍不住微微颤抖。

“看来你还是对我缺乏尊敬。”

“我、我不是故意的，哥哥……你都、你都三天没回来了！这里实在是——”

“闭嘴！”维吉尔盯着他，“你都忘记了吗，恶魔怎么杀死我们的母亲，怎么让我们九死一生，怎么让我们骨肉分离？”

“我没有！”但丁大喊，然后低下头，放轻了声音，“但是、但是，现在我们过得不是很好吗？”他悄悄越过长长的刘海偷看他的哥哥，“你、那么强，根本不需要、需要……”

他不敢说下去了。

“过来。”维吉尔命令。

但丁低着头，慢慢地、非常想后退地走过去。他知道接下来是什么，他感到害怕和羞耻。

“把你的裤子脱掉。”

“……是的，哥哥……”

他脱掉了裤子，连同最里面的内裤。这是他哥哥会给他的惩罚，在他没有完成功课，或者有时候只是……维吉尔心情不好。他把鞋子也脱掉，光着下半身，不情不愿地爬上了他哥哥的膝盖。

逃跑是没用的，他根本那里都去不了，这里不是他真正的家，他真正的家早已付之一炬，这里只是他哥哥在魔界的住所之一，一个幻境一样的地方。

不知为何，他哥哥变成了这个年纪，而他只记得他躲在衣柜里很久很久，久到睡了过去，醒来的时候，就是成年很久了的维吉尔紧紧地抱着他。

就在这个幻境里。

他俯卧在哥哥的大腿上，略硬的皮质裤子搁得他赤裸的下腹和大腿不太舒服，而且很冷。他的小鸡鸡艰难地在维吉尔双腿之间的凹陷处藏身，双手托着下巴枕在大腿侧，幼小的身体赤裸又无助。

维吉尔那属于成年人的大手按住他的背脊，温柔地抚摸他光裸的屁股。但丁瑟缩了一下，他记得那种痛——然后一下。

“啪！”

一个红印子很快显露在他苍白的小屁股上，但丁轻哼了一声，忍住了。

然后又是一下。

“呜……”

但丁的眼睛开始泛起泪花。他觉得委屈——以前妈妈爸爸都不会这样打他，为什么维吉尔就会？这不公平！维吉尔明明只比他早出生那么一会儿，为什么现在变成这样——

“啪！”

他咬紧了牙关，忍受屁股上火辣辣的疼痛。他的兄弟至少会打他二十多下，毫不留情。自从他醒过来，维吉尔就变了：温和，有礼，成熟，深爱着他；但是严格，强大，易怒，恐怖。

他爱他的哥哥。他害怕他的哥哥。

“啪。”

他不敢咬嘴唇。一巴掌下来他肯定会把嘴唇咬破，那也很疼。

没多久，他小小的赤裸的屁股上一片红色。但丁开始啜泣起来，但是他不敢求饶；他之前哭喊着对不起我错了别打了的时候，他的哥哥多加了二十下，说：闭嘴，斯巴达家的人不准求饶。

“啪。”

所以他只能全部接受。他浑身颤抖着，瑟缩着，但是不敢躲。那真的很疼。他也不想去数，那只会让他觉得这次惩罚遥遥无期。

“啪。”

“呜……”

但丁努力地吸鼻子。维吉尔不喜欢他哭，但是他真的控制不了，哥哥越威胁越罚他只会哭得越凶，那是维吉尔唯一拿他没办法的事；然后维吉尔开始无视他的哭泣。

“啪。”

眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地直往下掉，吸鼻子的声音更是响亮。他在忍耐；他不知道维吉尔会打多少下，希望已经过了半。

“啪。”

“啪。”

“啪。”

……

终于，维吉尔停了下来。他听见他的哥哥叹了口气，把手放在了他火辣辣的屁股上，轻轻揉着。

“既然你不想变强……还有些事我该提前教你了。中场休息吧。”

但丁还没明白他哥哥的意思，他哥哥的手就轻轻按在了他的屁股缝上。

“但丁，我们只剩下彼此了。”维吉尔停顿了一下，“你想和我永远在一起吗？”

但丁吸着鼻子：“我、我还能去哪儿？”

“任何地方。”

“……那我还可以回来吗？”

“不可以。那样我们就会永远分开，再也不会见到。”

但丁没看到，维吉尔的眼神里全是危险，就像盯着猎物审视的恶魔，只要他的回答不合心意……

“这不公平。”但丁啜泣着，“我不想见不到你。”

“这世界没有公平！”维吉尔大声喊，发现他似乎吓到了幼小的但丁，才放轻了语气，“我花了那么多时间、牺牲了那么多东西才……重新找到你。”

“所以，我不走。”但丁的声音闷在手背里，“你需要我，笨蛋维吉尔。”

维吉尔张了张口。

他等了那么久。

他花了那么多心思。

但丁明明知道，这蠢货他妈的一直都知道，可是为什么……为什么还是选择了……

维吉尔一巴掌狠狠地拍在了好奇地想扭头看他的幼小的但丁屁股上，换来一声痛呼。

“趴好！没有我同意，你不能动。”

但丁安静了下来。不知道什么时候开始，他害怕他喜怒无常哥哥。对于这点，维吉尔还算满意。

“把衣服也脱了。”

维吉尔扶着他，让他就着这个姿势把上衣也脱掉，现在他完全赤裸了。虽然有时候他哥哥也会帮他洗澡，但是这不一样……他隐约地意识到不一样。但他还是乖乖地趴在他哥哥的大腿上，维持着刚刚被打屁股的姿势。

“无论发生什么，你都要忍着。明白吗？”

“明白……哥哥。”

窸窸窣窣的声音传来，什么湿漉漉滑腻腻的东西蹭在他股缝上。他怪异地扭动屁股，然后被维吉尔打了一巴掌。

“我刚刚说什么？”

“无论发生什么……我都要忍着。”但丁轻声重复，没再敢动。

滑腻腻的东西在他屁股上留下了很多液体，然后他感觉到……那是他哥哥的手，手指，在他的屁股缝上来回滑动，轻轻按在他平时上厕所的肉洞里。那感觉太怪异了，但丁忍不住轻轻发出“嗯哼”的声音，忍受着。那根手指轻轻捅了进去，但丁咬住了嘴唇。维吉尔到底要做什么？……但是他不敢问。他安慰自己，维吉尔不会害他。

那根手指在他屁股里轻轻进出，但丁总是极其不善于忍耐，随着动作轻哼。

“放松。”维吉尔的声音带上了安慰和压抑着耐心的语气。

但丁“嗯”了一声。

那根手指越来越深了。渐渐，更加奇怪的感觉涌上来，但丁感觉到……说不出来的奇怪。他的屁股不停地一下一下收缩，嘴里的轻哼也越来越大声，双手抓着维吉尔的大腿侧，忍受着那种奇怪的电流感。

这是新的惩罚方式吗？但丁迷糊地想。打屁股是维吉尔最常见的惩罚，鞭子他也挨过几次，罚跪或者罚练剑更是家常便饭。维吉尔的手指越来越深，后来他能感觉到维吉尔的手指根部深深陷进他的屁股里。然后是第二根手指，试探着，从侧面挤进来，那些滑腻的液体帮助了他；但丁忍不住嗯嗯啊啊地叫起来，觉得浑身发热，无措地扭动身体，不知道该怎么办。

“这么快就有反应了？”维吉尔的声音带上了戏谑，“看来我的弟弟很有天赋啊。”

“什、呜、什么天赋？嗯啊……”

“做母狗的天赋。”

“你、你才是——呜啊——”

维吉尔的手摸到了某个点，狠狠地压了下去。但丁弱小的身躯猛地弹跳了一下，发出大声的呻吟。他幼小的弟弟挣扎着，呻吟着，大声反对着他。

“哈啊……我不是——我不是——哈啊——呜……”

“这不舒服吗？”维吉尔的声音突然变得像恶魔一样冷酷，猛地将第三根手指也挤了进去，一插到底。

但丁大叫一声，啜泣起来。他的爱哭的小弟弟一边抹眼泪，一边叫着床，一边开始大骂。但是这和成年的但丁相比实在太弱小了，维吉尔甚至开始冷笑。

他对待年幼的但丁的耐心快耗干了。两年了，几乎毫无进展。他的弟弟还是那么倔强，那么嫉恶如仇。他想了很久，很久，发现只有一个方法。

把他彻底摧毁再塑造。

他不顾挣扎，把哭泣着的赤裸的小小但丁抱起来，背对自己跨坐在自己的大腿上，让但丁靠在自己怀里，双腿打开，再次用手指进入他弟弟的身体，同时另一只手伸进弟弟的嘴巴里搅动。

年幼的但丁狠狠地咬上他的手，但是那对于曾经强大的但丁的攻击针锋相对的维吉尔来说那简直就是小猫磨牙。

“你看，你明明就很喜欢。”他在幼小的但丁耳边诱惑着，“这样你才能永远不离开哥哥，不离开我。你明白吗？”

但丁的神色渐渐迷蒙起来。对于年幼的处子，被这样玩弄已经超出了他的认知：他被迫低下头看着自己平时上厕所的肉洞被撑满，皱褶被展开，属于年长哥哥的手毫无阻碍地进出，一阵阵快感让他浑身发软。

他有无数个问题想问，又一个都想不起来。他知道他的哥哥变了，但是他不知道为什么会变成这样。他身上发生了什么？他他一无所知，只是无力地承受他哥哥在他体内的动作。这是结束吗？恐怕不是。这是噩梦？还是什么？

“这是相爱的人会做的事，但丁。”他的哥哥轻声说，“舒服吧？我爱你，但丁。我想让你体会这种事。你爱我吗？”

幼小的但丁本来也不擅长判断。他一直以来都那么信任他的哥哥，哪怕他的哥哥变了那么多。他记得那一夜的噩梦，恶魔肆虐，妈妈的惨叫。他知道维吉尔一定做了很多事，即使他现在还不知道。他混沌的大脑没能想到什么，只是含糊地回应“是的”，无知觉地点头。

维吉尔爱他。不知道为什么，他如此确信着。

他嘴里的手抽了出去，只剩下他过量的唾液溢出他忘记了合上的、不停呻吟着的薄唇。他的双眼染上了超出他这个年龄该有的情欲，陷在他哥哥的奇怪惩罚里。黏稠的水声不停地在交合处发出，维吉尔轻轻捏他未发育的乳尖，那介于疼痛和酥麻之间的感觉让他的呻吟乱了节奏，幼小的阴茎已经缓缓抬头，但是尺寸远未成熟，丝丝透明粘液溢出来。维吉尔见到，调笑地弹了弹。

“真是，毛都没长齐……”

但丁轻轻“啊”了一声，感觉到什么似的，原本抓着维吉尔身侧的手覆上了自己小小的阴茎，不得法地揉捏。

“但丁，我没让你碰你自己。”维吉尔的声音很冷，但丁突然整个人抖了抖，就这样射了出来。说是射，也就是很少很少的白浊液体从顶端溢出，远远没有成年人那么多。

他的幼弟，因为他突如其来的命令，第一次高潮了。但丁小小的身体瘫在他怀里，双腿被他的大腿别开，他的手还在但丁的身体里，但是已经停下了动作。

维吉尔挑起了眉，放弃了继续用手扩张他弟弟屁股的打算。

他的弟弟还是太小了。

旁边长出来一根树枝，大概和维吉尔三根手指差不多粗，前端湿漉漉的。维吉尔折断了它，就着那些液体，缓缓插进幼弟暂时无法合上的肉洞里，好让他习惯这样的尺寸。幼小的但丁细小地抗议了一下，但是嘴角滴落到赤裸胸膛上的唾液让他变得淫靡非常。

“舒服吗？”

小小的但丁缓缓回过神来，脸上神色对于一个十岁的孩子来说有点过于复杂和迷茫了。他点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“那是……什么？”

“做爱。”维吉尔解释，“相爱的人会做的事，但是我还没做完。”

他拉过但丁小小的手，塞进他们之间狭窄的空位。维吉尔的性器早就硬了，从没碰过的东西让但丁皱起了小小的眉。

“这是什么？你的秘密武器吗？”

这逗笑了维吉尔。“是的。”他揶揄，“这是做爱的时候放进你屁股里的东西。”

但丁瞪大了眼睛。“天啊。”他说，转过身想要亲眼看看，维吉尔从下托起他的腰把他转了过来。

维吉尔的裤子里鼓鼓囊囊，他拉着但丁的手，引导他解开自己的裤子，褪下内裤，拉高衣服。

“天啊。”但丁重复，双手不由自主地摸了上去，“你的鸡鸡真大。”

维吉尔闷哼了一声。这场景于他而言还是有点刺激，但丁主动替他手淫……不，但丁那粗糙的神经根本没有意识到这件事。但是他会教但丁的，这次他一定要把但丁绑在自己身边，哪怕是以这种方式。

“摸它。”维吉尔命令。

但丁不明所以地看了他一眼，但是还是照做了。那布满青筋的东西肉眼可见地变得更大，几乎比但丁幼小的胳膊还要更粗。

“天啊。”

但丁似乎只会这么一个词，他的手开始就着上面溢出的液体上下撸动，他看着那东西的反应，飞快地学会了更多的动作——维吉尔几乎算得上惊喜。他想现在就进入但丁的身体，让但丁哭着喊哥哥，但是不行。但丁身体还没准备好。

他一手托起但丁的屁股，在但丁不明所以的表情下，一手握住他体内的那根树枝，开始抽插起来。

但丁发出了闷哼。刚刚高潮过的身体越发敏感，维吉尔搅动的时候他的手下意识抓得更紧。

“你的……这里还需要扩张。”维吉尔舔舔嘴唇，“我不想……伤到你。”

但丁看起来相当震惊。“这真的……嗯啊……能……？”

维吉尔忍耐着，往木棒边缘挤进手指。“我不想等了，但丁……你不知道……多久……”他草草扩张，然后举起但丁，将他放到自己彻底硬起来的性器上。

但丁尖叫着咬住了他的肩膀。大概出了点血，但是他不在意。那温热柔软的嫩肉环上他的时候，他眼前闪过无数片段。

曾经的但丁，怒吼着“我必须结束这一切”；控诉着“你杀害了那么多无辜的人类”，那双眼里的疼痛；阎魔刀刺穿对方心脏时，那不应该、不可能会出现的解脱。

明明不想杀他，却还是来了。战败的死亡，反而是解脱。

他以为他足够了解但丁哪怕分离了那么多年；但至少他了解自己。

“我不会再让你离开我了。”维吉尔说着，眼里是那个强大倔强而疲态毕露的弟弟。屈居蒙德斯手下这么多年，他总归有点收益，包括某条逆转个人时间的咒语，代价他尚自付得起。“我们重来一遍。”

年幼的但丁没有听到他哥哥的话。只有疼痛。那根过于巨大的性器刺穿了他，将他死死地钉在那突然又变得令他恐惧的兄长身上。他不明白为什么刚刚还那么快乐，现在却如坠深渊，但是无助只让他更加抱紧了加害者，低声哭泣。

“……哥哥……”

“嘘，我在，但丁。不会疼很久的，我保证。”

他的幼弟点点头，哭泣着相信了他。他深深地挤进幼弟的体内之后停下了自己的动作，等待幼弟半魔优秀的恢复力治愈撑开的伤口；之后再放慢速度，极其缓慢地举起幼弟，又放下来。

但丁惊叫出声。没那么痛了，对；他吸着鼻子，开始相信事情会变好。

缓缓地，酥麻感重新出现，但丁轻哼起来。维吉尔的动作越来越快，但丁的呻吟也越来越大。他的哥哥总归是对的，即使他不想承认；粗壮的性器在他体内进出，将他的身体填满。莫名地，他有种自己终于彻底属于维吉尔的感觉：他不太高兴因为他一直倔强地认为他们两个应该是彼此属于的，而现在更像单方面的从属；但是这真的很舒服。他开始主动地扭动细小的腰去迎合他哥哥巨大的性器，被维吉尔大腿分开的双腿用力地夹着哥哥，享乐天性的他毫不掩饰他的呻吟，叫得越来越大声，渴望着高潮的到来。

然而维吉尔突然停了下来。

“叫我主人。”

“哈啊……什、什么……快动，维吉尔……”

“我想听你叫我主人。我喜欢这个。”

“……你真变态啊，维吉尔……”

维吉尔只是看着他，笑着，看起来不太认真，像在玩什么游戏：“叫我主人，但丁。”

但丁犹豫了一会儿：“我叫了你就继续动？”

“我保证。”

“主人！”

一丝混杂着冷笑和计划成功的神色闪过维吉尔的双眼，他履行了他的承诺。他开始更重地顶动年幼的但丁，在这具只略微知道羞耻但是没有打上成人道德烙印的幼小身体上进行着本该成年人才能进行的性交。渐渐但丁被逼向高潮，他挣扎着紧紧抱着维吉尔又射了一次，但是他发现他的兄长完全没有停下来的意思，甚至抱着他站了起来，将他背靠座背顶了上去。那些树枝伸出平台垫在他屁股底下，他的兄长将他完全压在树枝组成的靠背上狠狠地抽插，比先前更加快速、更加重的力度。

成年半魔的力度。

到维吉尔高潮的时候将自己抽了出来，浓稠的精液射了幼小的弟弟满身。他的幼弟翻着白眼，虚脱地摊在树枝上，呻吟到嘶哑的嘴巴大张着，舌头微微吐出，唾液混着精液垂在嘴角，彻底失去了神志。细幼的双腿彻底张开，像是再也合不拢的样子，挂在伸出的树枝上。大腿内侧是两个对称的属于成年人的手印淤青，屁股枕在树枝结成的小平台上，过度撑开的肉洞大张着，精液和淫液缓缓流出来，向下滴落，撑得没有一丝皱褶的肌肉放松下来，皱巴巴地扭曲，还在微微抽搐。

发泄完的成年半魔这才后悔了起来。他失控了，这本不应该。他叹了口气，还是先折断随他心意伸出来的圆润的树枝，堵上那扩张过度的肉洞，然后把浑身狼藉晕了过去的幼弟打横抱进怀里。那双腿还以不自然的角度张开着，根本就合不拢，巨大的树枝末端从里面伸出来，凹陷刚好卡在弟弟的屁股上，避免滑落。

第一次就把弟弟弄得这么惨，他总归有点愧疚，决定先陪陪但丁几天，后续的计划同时在他心底铺开。

他会把但丁养育成他最忠心的部下和最听话的伴侣的。


	2. Chapter 2

幻境中的房子和他们曾经的家一模一样，二楼只有两个房间：伊娃和斯巴达的，维吉尔和但丁的。而现在维吉尔和但丁的房间里传来稚嫩不得要领的呻吟，紧闭的门外是不知何时就在这里的维吉尔，他脸上露出的笑容让格雷芬安静如鸡。被维吉尔轻飘飘地看了一眼，就乖乖和幻影一起化成了灰融进维吉尔体内。

维吉尔聆听着，等待着，直到那声音开始略微变高，开始充满了无意识的诱惑。他又聆听了一会儿，估摸着差不多了，才换上了冷漠的表情，突然打开了门。

小小的但丁靠坐在床背上，双腿大大地曲折打开，双手的手指都凌乱地塞在自己没有合上的肉洞里，被透明的粘液弄得一塌糊涂。但是那手指太细小了，根本够不到体内的敏感点。那双天真无邪的眼睛染上了潮红，无意识的勾引竟然让维吉尔也心神一荡。维吉尔让自己的眼神更冷了，看了看但丁，又看了看被放置在一旁的Qliphoth树枝制成的巨大肛塞，那肛塞上还有着湿漉漉的粘液，弄湿了雪白的床单。

但丁被他的突然出现吓到了。他怯弱地收回自己的手，下意识地将手上的粘液擦在床单上，双腿并拢跪坐在床上。“维、维吉尔？”

“我早上怎么说的？”

“哥……哥哥？我今天都有好好练剑哦！”但丁露出了讨巧的笑容，小心翼翼地看着他，“格雷芬和幻影有、有、有……”

“我，早，上，怎，么，说，的？”

“……不能、不能拿走大木棒……”

“还有呢？”

“……只有哥哥能、能把东西放进、我的肉洞……”

一巴掌狠狠地甩在了但丁脸上，将他整个幼小的身体都带倒了。好一会儿但丁的大脑一片空白，之后火辣辣的疼痛才迟缓地烧在脸侧。他不可置信地看向维吉尔，却只看到他变了的双生哥哥眼中安静燃烧的火焰，下一刻是另一巴掌甩在他尚自完好的另一侧。

但丁垂着头，眼泪不受控制地吧嗒吧嗒直往下掉。为什么呀？他只是好奇，他只是想试试，维吉尔不是都做过这样的事了吗？他不该违背哥哥的命令，但是、但是……他从来都没有被这样对待过啊！

但丁听到他的哥哥轻轻叹息了一声，但是他低着头，不想去理会对方了。然后床垫微微下陷，一双手，属于年长哥哥的手，温柔地将他抱了起来。

维吉尔将他拥进怀里。

小小的但丁趴在他肩膀上，忍不住放声大哭。

维吉尔轻轻拍着他的后背，听着他打着哭隔儿，断断续续地解释，渐渐露出了深沉的笑。不，他不是来听但丁的解释的。这只是……出乎他预料的，但丁的享乐天性竟然给了他便利。随着但丁的情绪渐渐收住，他收回了笑容，戴回了威严带点温柔的兄长面具。

“你为什么要这么做？”

“我只是、我只是想试试……”

“因为和我做爱很舒服？”

“……是的。但是哥哥你又不在——”

“但丁。”维吉尔看着他，表情无比耐心，“那你舒服了吗？”

但丁迟疑地点点头，又摇摇头。

“嗯？”

“……没有维吉尔的大鸡鸡舒服……”

幼弟赤裸的身体在他怀里扭动了一下，不知道是有意还是无意，他的屁股竟然在维吉尔的胯下轻轻摩擦。

“因为只有我和你做爱才舒服，所以我才告诉你，你的肉洞只有我能放东西进去，你明白吗？”

但丁表情困惑，但还是点了头：“我明白了。”

“你明白了什么？”

“只有维吉尔可以把东西放进我的肉洞里。”

“还有呢？”

“还有……”

“你自己可以吗？”

“……也不可以。”

“那大木棒可不可以拿出来？”

“……不可以……？”

维吉尔笑了笑，耐心地解释：“哥哥的大鸡鸡太大了，但丁的肉洞吞不下，所以要大木棒塞住，让但丁的肉洞保持扩张，明白吗？”

“……明白……？”

“看来你不明白。我一会儿会教你，会让你彻底明白的。”维吉尔摸了摸但丁的小脑袋，“但是今天我教你怎样在不碰肉洞的时候让自己舒服。”

他抱着但丁靠坐到床头上，将但丁拉到自己身上。但丁非常自然地背对他坐好，双腿张开跨在他大腿两侧，将自己完全打开。维吉尔的下巴就在但丁的头顶上，但丁看不到他的表情，但是幼小的身体被他完全包围了。

他双手从手掌外侧覆盖住但丁的双手，然后放到但丁小小的肉茎上，引导他、教他轻轻揉捏，指尖按住顶端，刺激着刚刚开始发育的性器官。

“就像这样……玩你的小鸡鸡，会让你也舒服。”

但丁轻轻地哼哼起来，似乎开始有了感觉，肉茎顶端也开始分泌透明粘液。维吉尔带着但丁的小手沾上粘液润滑茎身，不轻不重地揉动。

那小小的肉茎竟然也开始充血，但是仍然远远未到能勃起的程度，只是微微挺立着，可怜兮兮地吐着透明的体液。但丁小小的身躯在维吉尔怀里扭动，渐渐开始变成前后挺动。维吉尔的手已经不再覆在但丁的双手上，他看着但丁专注地自慰，内心感到强烈的、诡异的快乐。

那是将他的弟弟塑造成他想要的快乐。

但丁的哼哼渐渐大了起来，带上了些许布满。“……维吉尔……”他求救一样叫，带着像哭腔又像撒娇的声音，但是又不知道自己在求救什么，只是觉得他的哥哥能够帮他，“……哥哥……帮、帮我……呜……哥哥……”

维吉尔大声地叹息，充满了宠溺。“你还可以玩你的胸，就像这样……”

他拉过但丁的一只手放到但丁自己的胸部，引导他按住自己小小的乳尖。但丁发出一声呻吟，自己学会了按压着搓揉和拉扯。伴随着撸动下体和捻动乳头的动作，但丁在他怀里持续地扭动，呻吟黏腻色情，大腿不由自主地紧紧夹住了维吉尔的双腿。

“舒服吗？”维吉尔低头在但丁耳边问。

“……嗯……舒、舒服……嗯啊……哈啊……”

他忍不住圈着但丁的胸腹部，将但丁圈在怀里，低下头在但丁雪白细弱的脖子和肩膀上轻轻啃咬。但丁发出了更加愉悦的声音，自浊的速度越来越快。

“到了吗？”维吉尔用极具暗示性的磁性声音问，也不管小小的但丁能不能明白他的暗示。他只是按照自己的节奏，将幼弟洁白的肩膀和脖颈印上他的牙印。

但丁呻吟着，仰着头，一瞬间忽然明白了他的意思，嘴里喊着“快、快到了，哈……要、要到了……维吉尔……维吉尔——”

小小的肉茎顶端溢出了白色的粘液，沾染了孩子的手。孩子喘息着瘫在年长的双生哥哥身上，还维持着一手玩弄自己性器一手玩弄自己胸部的淫荡姿势。维吉尔耐心地等他缓下来，终于想起来将手放到哥哥身侧，才开始继续。

“舒服吗？”

“舒服……”但丁在他怀里扭动着想要找个舒适的姿势，却因为维吉尔的手环着他的胸腹没能移动多少，但是这样也足够了，他喜欢哥哥在身边的感觉，“……但是没有哥哥的大鸡鸡舒服。”

维吉尔哈哈大笑。这真是……真是……

他还在笑。那么多年了，他几乎已经没怎么这么开心的笑过了。他不知道、也不打算弄清楚这种快乐又充满了酸涩的感情到底是什么、为什么。

他的计划必须实行。

维吉尔收住了自己突如其来的感情，正准备下一步，就听到他年幼的弟弟说：

“我想要你的大鸡鸡。”

“好啊。”维吉尔笑了起来，回到了那个温柔哥哥的面具中，只是带上了些许年幼的弟弟尚自看不懂的扭曲。他将但丁转了过来，面对着他跨坐在他大腿上，“你知道你该怎么做的。”

小小的但丁快乐地解开了他的裤子，那表情就像在拆礼物。成年半魔的性器已经抬起了头，但丁不再害怕这巨大的东西了。他移动着屁股，想直接将它吞下去，维吉尔按住了他。

“你不想让哥哥也舒服舒服吗？”

“……想？”但丁困惑地看着他。

“舔一舔它。”

但丁想了想，还是低下了头。小小的舌头舔在手臂粗的性器上，维吉尔双手按在但丁小小的后脑勺上，鼓励地将但丁的脑袋按得更近。

唾液和渐渐溢出的体液濡湿了那根非人类的性器，但丁很快就弄得一嘴粘液。维吉尔一步步教他怎样吸吮顶端，含着头部前后移动头部。浅浅的口腔吃不了多少，维吉尔也没打算现在就操进但丁幼小的喉咙里——那会引起但丁的反感。

但是总有一天会的，他想。

似乎让哥哥的大鸡鸡变得更大成为了新的游戏，但丁飞快地学会了怎样手口并用，甚至无师自通了看着维吉尔的眼睛口交。他的屁股难耐地扭动着，在维吉尔的膝盖上磨蹭，膝盖的布料很快染上了水光。

半魔身体的适应性很高，维吉尔就猜想他能不能把但丁的屁股调教出水来，看来根本就不需要调教，他的但丁就是天生的小婊子。

夸奖但丁似的，维吉尔用膝盖顶弄但丁的下体，缓缓摩擦。但丁几乎整个上半身都趴在他的大腿上，仰起身体替他口交，着力点都在维吉尔的膝盖上，感觉到维吉尔的顶弄，他的双腿不自觉地打得更开了，不着床的膝盖低低地悬空，脚踝缠上了维吉尔的小腿。

维吉尔握着但丁的脑袋，将他向后拉开。一丝银丝连在巨大阴茎和但丁小小的粉色舌头上，但丁沉迷又困惑地看着他，天真又淫荡。

“但丁的小屁股想吃大鸡鸡吗？”

“嗯？嗯！”

维吉尔觉得好笑，但丁肯定忘记了这件事，这容易被眼前事物分心的老毛病竟然连做爱都会有。但是他没有将内心的想法暴露出来。

“但丁应该叫我什么？”

“唔……”

“唔？”

但丁的眼珠转了转：“主人？”

“好孩子。但丁想要主人做什么？”

“但丁想要吃主人的大鸡鸡！”

维吉尔的笑容深沉了下去：“以后但丁想要和我做爱就要喊我主人，知道了吗？”

“知道了啦！维吉尔你好啰嗦！——主人好啰嗦！”

维吉尔没再追究，只是扶起但丁的身体，从腰侧将他抬起，咧起了嘴。

“那么第二课：为什么大木棒不能拿出来。”

疼痛。撕裂身体的疼痛。

但丁尖叫着，踢打着加害者，但是完全无助于自己从疼痛中逃离。原本的快乐烟消云散，取而代之的是撕裂身体一样的剧痛。属于年幼半魔的身体恢复力总是惊人的，他那没被照顾好的入口已经只留下微微张开的小口，再过半天就会恢复原状。而现在，巨大的性器生生地撑开了它，直插到底，撕裂的伤口冉冉流出丝丝鲜血，打湿了他们交合的地方，也弄脏了维吉尔的衣服。

但丁在性器不再挺进的时候终于把尖叫换成了哭泣。

“……好痛啊……呜呜呜……维吉尔大坏蛋……呜呜……”

维吉尔低下头，在他的额头上落下几个亲吻，以安抚他的幼弟。

“但丁那里太小了，没有大木棒就会很疼。明白了吗？”

“……呜呜……呜呜呜……”

维吉尔的声音冷了下来：“回答我，明白了吗？”

敏感的但丁意识到他的哥哥在生气的边缘，害怕了。他收住了哭泣，吸着鼻子努力回答：“明白了。”

“明白什么了？”

“不能没有大木棒。”

“哪里不能没有大木棒？”

“……我的肉洞里不能没有大木棒，呜，没有大木棒就会很痛……”

“乖。”

维吉尔亲了他脸颊一口，用手梳了梳他的头发，估算着撕裂伤差不多好了，缓缓抬起但丁的身体，再放下去，就像第一次那样：“还痛吗？”

但丁吸着鼻子摇摇头。“不、不痛了。”

维吉尔笑笑，调整了一下姿势，将但丁双手放到自己肩上：“扶好，自己动。”

但丁努力了一下，发现需要双腿着地才能使力，于是重新摆好自己分开在维吉尔两侧的腿，以跪坐的姿势开始，扶着维吉尔的肩膀开始上下起伏。维吉尔的性器很长，但丁跪直了仍然含着维吉尔的头部一寸，巨大的性器随着他的动作开始进出他自己的身体。一开始还是很慢很慢的小幅动作，但丁低着头看着哥哥的大鸡鸡被自己含着吞吐，一点一点进去的时候他能感觉到那东西渐渐深入自己体内，直到他真正坐下去的时候，他用手比划了一下，几乎到了自己胸部的位置，比哥哥给他的大木棒还要长。然后他又慢慢起来，比划着，感受着他发现他只要后仰着坐下，哥哥的大鸡鸡会在他的肚皮上挤出来，而他也能有更强烈的感觉，更加舒服，于是他每次上下都在换着后仰的角度，看着自己被操出来的肚皮，兴奋和专注的神情就像好奇的孩子在玩新的玩具。

维吉尔看着他。这一幕对他来说就像超现实电影：这完全不像他的但丁；这完全就是他的但丁。

十岁的年幼的弟弟，赤裸着，小小的身躯攀在他身上，起伏着，吞吃着他过大的性器。没有抗拒，没有厌恶，没有一切人类道德，只有快乐和信任。一胎而生的双子乱伦已经足够让道德感极强的年长但丁侧目了吧？但是现在，看看，他甚至教会了幼小的弟弟自我愉悦，而没有道德束缚的弟弟那么快乐。

他看着他的幼弟取悦自己，伸手捏住幼弟稚嫩的乳头拧动。但丁呻吟着挺起胸，维吉尔笑了笑，让他继续动。于是但丁再次动起来，用他过大的阴茎操着自己小小的肉洞，在维吉尔提供额外刺激的时候发出快乐的叫床声，上下起伏直到动作慢了下来。

“累了？”他摸了摸但丁的小脑袋。

“嗯。”

“舒服吗？”

“舒服，但是好累哦。”但丁眨巴着蓝眼睛看着他，面色潮红，小小的嘴唇微微嘟起像在撒娇，“哥哥帮我好不好？”

维吉尔的舌头弹了弹牙根。“叫我什么？”

“主人！主人帮我好不好啦！”

天真可爱又淫荡的神色让维吉尔非常满意。他托着但丁的后背和屁股跪起来，将但丁从自己的性器上拔出，换成了背对他的方向。床上伸出了树枝扭结成的柱子，但丁整个胸部抵在柱子上，他下意识抱住，双腿以张开跪着的姿势放在树枝变成的平台上，小小的、白皙的屁股高高翘起，被过度扩张的湿漉漉的肉洞毫无防备地完全张开，透明的体液一滴滴地滴落到床单上。

维吉尔双手覆上但丁的屁股，手掌刚刚完全覆盖住两瓣还没有太多肉的臀瓣直到跨侧，伸出的拇指很方便地整个掰开臀肉，将大张的肉洞更加清晰地暴露。但丁呜咽着，乳头难耐地在柱子上磨蹭，自己学会了用呻吟声催促维吉尔。

维吉尔将自己埋了进去。每一次挺动但丁都会爽得随之大叫，因为扭曲着挺起胸的姿势，维吉尔的性器总能在但丁薄薄的腹部操出痕迹。不知道什么时候但丁腾出一只手捂着自己的腹部，沉迷在维吉尔操出来的形状和无限的快感中，他不知道自己在喊叫些什么，他只是在叫，也许是无意义的话。他迷失在他的兄长给予的无上快乐当中，忘记了自己的一切。

而维吉尔，维吉尔仿佛看到了年长的但丁在他身下婉转呻吟，大张着腿渴求更多。他向他要求永远站在他身侧，而他回答他……

维吉尔咬着年幼半魔的肩膀，留下带血的牙印，双手紧紧圈着胸腹将但丁整个人拉住和他一起向后倒，让但丁坐了下来，阴茎抵到了弟弟体内最深处。他的下腹已经被自己几次射精和持续不断分泌的粘液弄得一塌糊涂，被填满的肉洞紧紧地吸吮着加害者的性器，抽搐着绞紧，维吉尔闷哼着将精液射了进去。

过多的精液让幼小的但丁的肚子微微鼓起。他嘶哑地叫喊着，胡乱地抓着任何东西——最后挤进了维吉尔的指间，晕了过去。

维吉尔放松下来的时候才发现他的弟弟和他十指紧扣。他低着头，有限的视线中，弟弟歪着的脑袋侧脸沾满了唾液，垂落的时候拉出了长长的丝线。双腿大张——但丁幼小的双腿在他怀里的时候总是张开的——小小的肉茎低垂着头，肉洞被他的性器撑得满满的，交合处全是性爱的粘液。他缓缓起身，温柔地把但丁趴放到床上，再慢慢将自己抽出来。就像拔开活塞一样发出“啵”的一声，他幼小弟弟高高翘起的屁股中间的肉洞里，白色和透明混杂的体液争先恐后地涌出来，一片狼藉。

然而维吉尔只是将新结成的“大木棒”塞了进去，将所有体液堵了回去。

他的弟弟属于恶魔的那一半血脉会将这一切处理好。

格雷芬被召唤出来的时候瞪大了眼睛，然后飞快地转过了身，一脸“非礼勿视”。维吉尔吩咐了几句，他应了一声，就消失在环境中。维吉尔一个念头过去，树枝蠕动着消失在床下，床单重新光洁如新。他脱下外套，将小小的但丁圈在怀里，盖上被子。

“我会让你再也离不开我的。”他亲了一口沉睡的稚嫩脸庞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然脑洞突然挖坑突然弃坑突然开溜.jpg


End file.
